Mario's Christmas Spectacular
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: Mario and the gang are preparing for Christmas. But Bowser wants to ruin it. Will Mario be able to stop him. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Mario, Luigi, and all the other characters belong to the Nintendo. Copyright not allowed.

Mario's Christmas Spectacular

Summary: It's Christmas Eve and everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom is preparing for the holidays. Meanwhile Bowser and his kids are planning to ruin Christmas by stealing everyone's presents. Can Mario & Luigi stop them before its too late? Will Christmas be ruined? Read and find out.

How's that for a title and a summary?

Let me know what you think while I'm busy making more chapters.

Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was a nice and snowy day in the Mushroom Kingdom. All the citizens were preparing for December 25, which was the official day of Christmas. So far, various toads, koopas, and all other inhabitants were out Christmas shopping for decorations.

Mario and his brother Luigi were also out shopping for Christmas items at the Star Mart. They already had some ornaments, a wreath, lights, and a star to put on top of their tree at home.

Isn't Christmas a great holiday Luigi?, asked Mario.

Sure is bro. replied Luigi.

Then Mario pulled out a piece of paper from his overalls and looked at it. It was a list of things he and Luigi needed for their Christmas preparations.

Okay the next thing we need is sprinkles, and cookie dough, then were done, said Mario.

I know where they are, I'll go get them, offered Luigi.

Okay, but don't be long, Mario told him.

I won't, Luigi assured

The sooner Luigi left, Mario just stood there quietly waiting for him. 8 minutes passed, and Mario began to grow impatient while waiting for Luigi to come back.

Where is he? Mario grumbled.

I'm back, said Luigi as he came walking back with bags of sprinkles and cookie dough.

What took you so long? asked Mario sternly

I had a run-in with Wario, Luigi explained.

Whatever, let's go, said Mario.

Great chapter, huh? Make sure to leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mario and Luigi had made it back home after walking for an hour in the snow.

After they got inside they quickly set everything down on the table. A few minutes later after decorating the tree, and baking the Christmas cookies, the Mario Bros. sat down on the couch. Mario was watching TV while Luigi read a Christmas novel.

Suddenly, the phone rang, and Mario got up to answer it.

Hello, Mario Bros. residence, Mario speaking , said Mario

Hey Mario, what's up? , said a familiar voice.

Hi Daisy, Mario replied

Listen, Peach and I were wondering if you wouldn't mind us coming over to spend Christmas with you and Luigi, if that's okay with you?, Daisy asked.

Hang on, Mario said, as he put the phone down and looked at Luigi, who was still reading.

Hey Luigi, Daisy and Peach want to spend the holiday with us, is that okay?, Mario asked

Yeah, sure, no problem at all, that's fine, Luigi replied.

Mario then resumed talking on the phone to Daisy

Yeah its okay, Mario said

Great, see you in a few, Daisy said before hanging up

Okay, bye, said Mario before he hung up as well

You know Luigi, I have a feeling this is going to be the best Christmas ever, Mario inquired

I agree, Luigi replied

However, Bowser's minion Kamek had overheard them talking the whole time he was outside.

Hmm, Christmas they say, well this Christmas will never come once Bowser hears about this, Kamek said as he flew away snickering

Meanwhile in Dark Land, Bowser was residing within his castle, sitting upon his royal throne. He was feeling down about his constant failures at defeating Mario and taking over the Mushroom Kingdom. A hammer bro came walking in to check up on his boss

Is something troubling you sir, asked the hammer bro.

Yes. I am just so sick of that stupid Mario always thwarting my plans every step of the way. Every great scheme I come up with always goes straight down the drain because of that annoying plumber, Bowser said.

Perhaps you could launch a surprise attack on him when he least expects it, suggested the hammer bro.

Uh-uh, not gonna happen, that plumber could figure it out before I even try it, Bowser retorted.

There has just got to be some way I can make him crack, but how? Bowser wondered as he began thinking.

Lord Bowser I have urgent news for you, your evilness, said Kamek as he came flying in on his broom.

This had better be good cause I was in the middle of thinking until you interrupted me… said Bowser

I overheard the Mario Bros talking about Christmas and…

But he was cut short when Bowser began shouting at him angrily.

YOU IDIOT, YOU CAME RUSHING IN HERE JUST TO TELL ME ABOUT SOME STUPID HOLIDAY? I OUGHTA HAVE YOU BEHEADED FOR THIS NONSENSE! Bowser yelled.

B-b-b-but sir, what I mean is they were planning on making it the best Christmas ever, and I was thinking you could come up with a way to ruin it all for everyone in the kingdom, Kamek said while cowering in fear of his leader.

Suddenly, an evil smirk began to form on Bowser's face, indicating that he liked the idea of ruining Christmas in the Mushroom Kingdom, if it meant dealing with his nemesis

That's a great idea, a really great idea… Bowser said evilly

GWAHAHAHA,GWAHAHAHAHAHA, Bowser's laugh echoed throughout the castle

Read and review people.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

This plan will be full proof I just know it will" Bowser sneered

I believe so, my lord," Kamek agreed

KIDS! ," Bowser called out

Then within seconds Bowser's eight kids (including Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings)

came rushing into the throne room.

Yes king dad", they all replied

Get ready my children, were going to ruin Christmas for Mario and his friends" Bowser informed them.

YAY, WERE GOING TO RUIN MARIO'S CHRISTMAS'', Bowser Jr. yelled

I knew you would be excited, this will be fun for sure'', Bowser inquired

He then turned to look at Kamek.

Kamek, go gather up the troops, we got a job to do'', Bowser commanded

Yes sir, Lord Bowser'', Kamek said before leaving the room

I am definitely gonna enjoy this'', Bowser said to himself

Meanwhile Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy were eating the Christmas cookies Luigi had made while watching a sitcom on TV. They were watching King of Queens.

I gotta say, Doug Heffernan really makes me laugh'', Daisy said.

Me too'', agreed Peach

I think Everybody Loves Raymond is funnier than this'', Mario said

I agree also'', Luigi added in.

They were just about to watch something else when all of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Mario got up to open it. The sooner he did, Toadsworth was standing there completely exhausted from running to Mario's house.

Toadsworth what are you doing here?'', asked Mario

I have terrible news, Master Mario, everyone's presents have been stolen'', he informed them

What!'', said a shocked Mario

That's not possible'', said Luigi

Who did it?'', Daisy asked

Toadsworth pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Mario. It was a note.

Mario began to read it.

Dear Mario,

I just wanted to let you it was me and my minions who stole all the presents.

If you want them back you'll have to fight me for them, one-on-one, you and me in an epic showdown. If you win, the presents will be yours. But if you lose, I'll have you locked in my dungeon for eternity, I will keep the presents, and the Mushroom Kingdom, will be mine for the taking. Come and face me, if you dare.

Sincerely,

Your arch nemesis, Bowser

PS: Merry Christmas, loser.

Mario crumpled up the note as he balled his hands into fists, which was an indication that he was pissed off big time.

Bowser!'', Mario said angrily

Bowser did it, that guy just doesn't know when to give up does he'', said Luigi

He sure doesn't, if he thinks he can ruin Christmas just like that he has got another thing coming'', Mario said.

Whoa! Mario's really mad now. That means Bowser's gonna pay.

Anyway it took me a long to make this chapter so I hope you like it.

Make sure to leave a review after you read my story.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mario and Luigi were really steamed at the fact that Bowser would dare to try and ruin Christmas for them and their friends on such a special occasion like this, and they weren't going to take this sitting down. For all that was known, they were going to teach Bowser a lesson, a very painful lesson at that.

Peach, you and Daisy stay here, you'll be much safer here while were gone'', Mario told them.

Don't worry we'll be fine'', Peach replied while giving him a thumbs up

Alright, come on Luigi, we've got a holiday to save , and a villain to thrash'', Mario said.

Right'', Luigi said

It didn't take long for Mario and Luigi to set off on their mission. They traveled through various lands, and worlds, beating up random enemies, getting pass booby traps, and collecting power-ups to use on the way to Bowser's Castle. After several hours of traveling they finally reach their destination. Bowser's homeland was dark and menacing, with rivers of flowing lava beneath the bridge which lead to the castle. One touch from the lava could easily burn a person's whole arm off in a second. Bolts of lightning thundered in the darkened sky, and lava rocks shot up from the lava and crashed down like meteors.

But the Mario Bros. were too heavily set on dealing with Bowser to even notice.

Okay Luigi, here's the plan, once we get in the castle, we'll split up and go in different directions. I'll go and take on Bowser while you look for the presents, if any enemies try to block your path, make sure to knock them out of your way, got it'', Mario informed him

Got it'', Luigi replied

Okay, let's go'', Mario said

With that decided, the Mario Bros began to move on towards the castle, once again beating on any of Bowser's minions that got in their way, from what was known, it seemed that nothing would stop Mario and Luigi from trouncing Bowser and reclaiming all the presents he stole.

After jumping across large chasms, crossing lava pits, and avoiding falling lava rocks,

the Mario Bros. finally made it up to the castle entrance, knocking out two Koopas that were guarding it.

As they rushed into the castle, they quickly went along with the first part of their plan by going in two different directions. Mario went down the main hall to confront Bowser, while Luigi went to go look for the stolen presents.

The sooner Mario made it to Bowser's throne room, he wasted no time in kicking the door open, shouting his rival's name as he entered.

BOWSER'', Mario yelled

Within seconds Bowser turned around to look at his angry nemesis, whom was glaring at him bitterly.

Well, well, well, you decided to show up huh?'', Bowser asked tauntingly.

Where do you get off stealing everyone's presents, its Christmas for crying loud'', Mario replied.

I thought it would be fun to sabotage Christmas for a change, it made me feel good about myself for once'', Bowser said

How does ruining Christmas make you feel good about yourself?'', Mario questioned him.

I'm a villain its what I do that matters to me'', answered Bowser.

Yeah, that talk coming from a sore loser'', Mario commented sarcastically

Bowser became angry after that one statement.

Who are you to call me a sore loser, you never fight fair'', Bowser argued

I do to, you just can't beat me because you're an incompetent fighter'', Mario responded smugly.

I AM NOT'', Bowser shouted.

Yes you are, you didn't know until I told you'', Mario stated.

THAT'S IT I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND YOUR JOKES, I AM GOING TO BURN YOU ALIVE FOR GOOD THIS TIME, AND I WON'T HOLD BACK!'', Bowser shouted with extreme rage.

I've got just five words for you, 'bring it on big guy'', Mario replied as he got into fighting stance.

With that said, Bowser began charging towards Mario at full speed. But Mario was prepared, just as Bowser was about to punch him, Mario dodged by jumping into the air and launching himself off Bowser's head, causing the villain to stumble and fall on his belly.

Is that the best you can do?'', taunted Mario.

I'm just getting started'', Bowser said as he got up.

Meanwhile, Luigi was still looking for the presents in another part of the castle, as he did he knocked out all the enemies that came his way, as he continued his search he finally came upon a large storage room. The moment he looked inside he found all the stolen presents in a huge pile.

Bingo, I knew they would be in here'', said Luigi.

But before he could even touch them, however, he was stopped by a familiar voice.

Not so fast Luigi'', said the voice of none other than Bowser Jr., who was standing behind the plumber with his seven older siblings.

Luigi turned around to face them. Rather than running from them, Luigi decided if he was going to leave with the presents, he would have to fight Bowser's kids to do so, he then quickly assumed his fighting position.

Jr. and his siblings did nothing but laugh at Luigi.

Do you actually think you can fight us all at once?'', taunted Ludwig Von Koopa.

Luigi formed a smirk on his face.

Yes, I can beat you all at once, it shouldn't be that hard to take down a bunch of bratty kids'', Luigi said with pride.

How dare you call us bratty kids'', shouted Wendy

You're nothing but a weakling'', Roy said

I know you are but what am I'', Luigi retorted with smart mouth tone.

Enough of this nonsense, let's bash him'', Larry suggested.

The koopalings all began to rush at Luigi. Thinking fast, Luigi grabbed a nearby green shell and tossed it at them. The shell hit Bowser Jr., sending him flying backwards, causing him to crash into the other koopalings.

That tears it, you are so dead wise guy'', said Roy as he charged towards Luigi.

But Luigi simply stuck his hand out in front, the moment Roy tried to ram him, he instead found himself being stopped mid-way by Luigi, who managed to hold him in place by his head.

Hey, no fair, let me go'', Roy said as he struggled

I'll let you go, head-first into a wall'', Luigi said before starting to swing Roy around by his head. Roy was suddenly thrown into the air until he crashed into a wall, getting his head stuck as result.

Luigi then set his sights on the other koopalings.

Anyone else want to try and stop me?'', Luigi asked challengingly.

Instead of attacking him head-on, the rest of the koopalings recoiled in fear after seeing what he did to Roy, without thinking they turned tail and ran off.

Luigi stood triumphantly

Good, now to get the presents'', said Luigi

In the meantime, Mario was still fighting against Bowser in his throne room. So far the heroic plumber was having the advantage over his evil nemesis.

I have to admit Bowser, you sure have gotten stronger since our last encounter, but you still can't beat me, which proves you're incompetent,'' Mario bragged.

But the koopa king wasn't finished yet, he quickly recovered and punched Mario in the stomach, sending him crashing against the wall. Mario rubbed his head in pain after the impact.

Like I told you, I'm just getting started'', Bowser replied

Just as he was getting up, Mario quickly noticed Bowser shooting a large fireball at him. But Mario quickly responded by punching the fireball with incredible force, sending it back at Bowser, who jumped into the air to avoid it. He landed down with tremendous power, creating a powerful shockwave which knocked Mario off his feet. But when he tried to get up, Bowser jumped on top of him, forcing him back down! He then began bombarding Mario's face with countless punches, gloating at him as he did so.

Who's incompetent now, huh?'', Bowser taunted.

Suddenly, Mario remembered the power-ups he and Luigi collected on their adventure.

While Bowser was distracted, Mario reached into his overalls, and pulled out a metal cap.

He quickly placed it on his head and he became incased in metal. He had now transformed in to Metal Mario.

Now to finish you off'', Bowser said before he breathed a big wave of fire down upon Mario. He continued to do so for 50 seconds until he finally stopped. When the smoke cleared, Bowser looked down at his nemesis and was shocked to see that because of Mario's metallic form, he was unharmed by the fire.

That's impossible, how did you become Metal Mario?'', Bowser asked in shock

I had a metal cap with me incase I needed it'', Mario explained

Well, either way that's not gonna stop me from doing away with you'', Bowser said as he prepared to punch Mario again, however, when he was about to, Mario blocked his fist and countered by tossing Bowser off of him. After getting up, Mario quickly grabbed Bowser by the tail and began swinging him around in circles at an incredible velocity. He then tossed him across the room, where Bowser had bounced off the wall and landed on his stomach.

Aw man, I can't believe I lost to that stupid plumber again, I hate it'', Bowser complained.

This just comes to show you, your incompetence will get you nowhere'', Mario commented.

Its not fair, why do you always win?'', Bowser wondered

Because, I'm a better fighter than you'', said Mario as he changed back to normal form

If he had any strength left, Bowser would have been able to lift himself off the ground, but he was too heavily weakened from the fight to even try.

I HATE THAT PLUMBER'', Bowser shouted

As soon as Mario walked out of the throne room, Luigi came running up to him carry a large bag of presents over his left shoulder.

Mario, I got them, I got the presents,'' Luigi said

Good, did any enemies try to stop you?'', Mario asked

Yeah, but I took care of them, the koopalings weren't much of a match for me either,'' Luigi said.

You fought them all by yourself?'', asked a surprised Mario.

Yep, when they saw the way I sent Roy crashing into a wall, the rest of them ran away like cowards'', Luigi said

Good job, now let's get out this castle and return everyone's gifts before Christmas morning.

With their mission accomplished, Mario and Luigi began their long walk back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

After making it back to the kingdom, and returning all the gifts to their rightful owners, Mario and Luigi then headed back to their house, but when they got inside they were surprised to see that Peach and Daisy had invited Yoshi, Toad, Donkey Kong, and Rosalina over to spend the holidays with them while they were gone. Yoshi informed them that Wario and Waluigi couldn't make it because they went to Diamond City for the holidays. Mario then decided to host a Christmas party, and everyone agreed to it. Pretty soon everyone was having a great time. The next day was Christmas morning, Mario & Co. quickly rush downstairs to open up their presents, pretty soon everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom was opening up their gifts

Meanwhile, Bowser had also woken up on Christmas morning. He felt like there was nothing left for him in the world. But all of that changed when he entered his throne room. The moment he walked in, he stopped to look at an enormous Christmas present sitting in the middle of room wrapped with yellow paper, with a pink ribbon on. Bowser was riddled with confusion, wondering who would send him a gift. He quickly caught sight of a note attached to it. He took it off and read it.

Dear Bowser,

I realized how much it would hurt you not to get anything on Christmas this year, so I thought I'd send you a present to make you feel better. This is something I know you'll like. Have a good holiday.

Sincerely,

Princess Peach

P.S: Merry Christmas, Friend, and also Daisy is in love with you.

Reading this note from the Princess made Bowser smile with happiness, and he felt even happier when she referred him as her 'friend'. But he was slightly confused about why someone like Princess Daisy would be in love with him. He chose to ignore that one part in the letter and focused on his present. He saw a string hanging from it with a card that said 'Pull Here'. Doing as he was told, he pulled the string and took a step back as it popped open revealing a giant golden statue of Princess Peach. Bowser gazed at the statue with surprise and happiness. For the first time in his life in so many years, Bowser felt very happy that Peach actually showed him kindness and respect.

This is the best gift I've ever wanted, especially from Peach, it makes me happy that she thought of me on Christmas. You know, I think Christmas isn't so bad once you get used to it. In fact it's a wonderful holiday where people get to spend time with family and friends, I can't believe I'm saying this but I love Christmas'', Bowser admitted.

He then broke the 'fourth wall' and said, 'Merry Christmas to all, and to all a Happy New Year.

Well, that's my story. I hope you like. Let me know what you think.

Trust me on this. It took me five days to finish this last chapter.


End file.
